Power Play
by Xandrabelle
Summary: Tseng finds out something incriminating about Rufus ShinRa and blackmails him into doing what he wants him to do. Set just before the game. Warning for a spoiler about Rufus' role in Before Crisis. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Tseng parted the curtains of the hotel room by a sliver and watched with silent fascination at the figure entering the building. From his vantage, there was little to distinguish the man from any other passerby at the sector 4 inn; nondescript dark clothes and a hat shading all glimpse of his face, only a flash of golden hair sweeping across a pale brow alerting him that his guest had arrived.

He let the heavy fabric fall back and moved into position, just off to the side of the door, half hidden in the shadows, away from the warm circle of light radiating from the bedside lamp. His posture was relaxed, though everything about Tseng screamed predator and danger to those who knew what to look for.

A cautious rap on the door and he reached to pull it open. The wide-eyed look of shock on his visitor's face on seeing him was every bit as satisfying as he'd hoped. Good, he had the element of surprise.

"Please come in, Vice-President Rufus," he said politely though he didn't give him an opportunity to refuse, reaching out to grip a slim arm and yanking him in firmly. He quickly flipped the lock on the moment the door shut.

It was to Rufus ShinRa's credit that he only allowed a flash of consternation to flicker across his expression before he recovered his composure.

"There must be some mistake, Tseng. I received a message," he began, eyeing the locked door uneasily. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tseng waved an inviting hand at a seat, placing himself between the door and Rufus to ensure his quarry wouldn't flee. However, Rufus didn't appear a flight risk, a curious glint had settled in his eyes. Tseng guessed he was interested enough in finding out more about what was going on.

The young ShinRa nodded and elegantly settled into the offered seat, giving Tseng every impression of forgiving condescension. "Well?" he demanded, tapping his finger on the armrest as if impatient for an answer. It was a nervous habit though only someone who knew him well would have known it. Tseng, unfortunately, was among their number. He was more familiar with Rufus than the beautiful youth could have ever suspected.

Tseng decided that a more graphic display would answer Rufus better than any words could. He strode over to the closet and slid open the door. A man hung within, swaying slowly like a side of beef, a steady dribble of blood from the wound at his chest falling to the floor and soaking into a jacket that Tseng had thoughtfully removed from his fresh kill to contain the mess.

Rufus took a sharp intake of breath at the grisly vision. "Who is that?" he demanded. Dead bodies were not alien to his world, but the sight of this particular carcass coupled with the understated menace from the Chief of the Turks looming before him and Rufus was doing his best not to break into a sweat.

Tseng's eyes were fixed with an intensity upon Rufus. "I'd think you'd know, Vice-President. Given that that is the middleman who you've been using to fund the group of terrorists trying to kill your father," Tseng said in a mild tone that belied the seriousness of the charge.

Shocked into silence, Rufus began to think of his options. He was intelligent enough to dismiss an attempt at denial. He wasn't above telling bald-faced lies but Tseng was a Turk and Rufus was more than aware of how they worked. That he'd killed the Avalanche middleman and lured Rufus here meant that the secret was out. There would be no trial nor any attempt to negotiate. Bribery was also out. Admission seemed pointless but it might delay his execution. Rufus briefly wondered if Tseng would grant him a quick death or if he was going to be delivered to Hojo for his amusement.

"So you know. Does my father as well? Did he order you to execute me?" he said with only the barest hint of distress in his voice.

Tseng watched the youth with a growing admiration that he hid beneath his stoic exterior. He read no fear in Rufus, only a hint of regret, possibly anger at having been caught so near his goal. He let him stew for just a brief moment more, enjoying the sight of those blue eyes dark with suppressed frustration.

"No, the President does not know. Yet." The warning was unmistakable.

But perhaps negotiation was possible.

Tseng almost smiled to see Rufus perk up, the gears in his brain obviously grinding at top speed as he processed this bit of information.

"What do you want, Tseng?" Rufus asked smoothly. The cards were all in the Turk's hands but it didn't mean that he couldn't find a way out of this yet.

Now Tseng allowed himself to smile and advance upon Rufus slowly, a stalking cat with prey securely between its paws.

"First, you'll stop all your activities plotting against your father. The people you're dealing with hate ShinRa. You, are ShinRa. These things come back and bite you when you don't want them to," he began. He watched Rufus visibly relax, aware now that Tseng wasn't going to kill him. He knew what Rufus was probably thinking-- Tseng was a loyal Turk.

"Then I want you to do what I tell you to. Everything," he stressed. Rufus' eyes narrowed as he realized the tight leash Tseng meant to keep him on.

Quick as a flash he was upon Rufus, the sudden momentum pushing the slightly smaller body backwards, toppling him from the chair as both grappled at the shotgun that had slid out from Rufus' side. Tseng was served by his superior strength and experience and with a cruel twist of his wrist, Rufus cried out and released his weapon. He fell back, panting from the exertion and glaring at Tseng.

Tossing the weapon aside, Tseng grabbed the young ShinRa heir by the collar and hauled him over to the bed, flinging him onto it before climbing onto and pinning him down with grim determination. "Get this through your head, you're not going to be able to get rid of me that easily. And if anything happens to me, the evidence goes directly to your father," he gritted out in a low growl, shaking Rufus hard enough to rattle his teeth.

The fight went out of Rufus quickly. He knew when to cave. "All right, you win," he said and went limp in Tseng's grip.

Tseng gave him another hard look and held him down tightly for a full minute as if to ensure he wasn't going to fight again, their bodies flush against each other. Seeming satisfied at having made his point, he got off him.

"Stay there," he said and moved towards the small table by a corner. Taking the small case on it, he returned to Rufus on the bed.

"What's that?" Rufus asked, a little breathlessly, with some nervous trepidation at the sight of the ominous container.

"Shut up and stay still," Tseng said and opened the holder. He noted with satisfaction that Rufus actually obeyed his order.

Rufus watched with a growing uneasiness as Tseng removed a steel gun-like piece of equipment and a bottle. The leader of the Turks poured a bit of liquid upon some cotton wool and swabbed thoroughly at Rufus' ear. Rufus tensed as Tseng placed the gun to his earlobe and pressed. The sharp sting forced a gasp from his lips.

"What's this for?" he growled, disobeying Tseng's order to keep quiet. His hand moved up to worry at the slight weight now attached to the flesh.

Tseng slapped the hand away and swabbed it once more with the alcohol, not caring that it probably stung at the wound.

"You're not to take that off," he said as he repacked his instruments.

"You put a tracker on me!" Rufus yelled in outrage when he realized just what Tseng had done.

"Yes," Tseng replied, with infuriating calm. "You may go home now. I trust you can find your way back. I'll need to clean up here."

Rufus clambered to his feet, his composure thoroughly shaken. He looked like he was about to say something before he gave up and fled from Tseng.

Tseng's eyes followed the retreating back as Rufus made his escape through the milling crowds in the evening dusk. As he turned to finish the clean up, he murmured, "I'll protect you, Rufus. Even from yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

There were perks to being chief of the Turks and having a private office with a large cushy leather chair to recline in while one sipped at a mug of rich afternoon coffee, made to just the right temperature, was one of them. Unfortunately, getting to stay seated in said comfortable chair and finishing the coffee, was something Tseng was more often than not, unable to manage.

Today was no exception.

Tseng paused in midsip to answer the persistent ring of his PHS.

"Yo boss, looks like we got a situation," Reno's voice filtered through the secured handset.

Tseng refrained from sighing as he replied, "Fill me in."

"Seems the VP's car got rammed by someone. Security detail just reported in, said the Vice-President's been taken to the Midgar Medical Center."

"Any indication it was an attack?" Tseng could not prevent the frown from creasing his distinctive Wutai features.

"No idea, I'm headed down to check. You going to the hospital?"

Tseng deliberately left the question unanswered. There was no question of doing anything else where Rufus was concerned.

"Report back to me when you find out more, Reno."

Depressing the off button, Tseng hung up on Reno, fully assured that his lieutenant would get the job done. Reno might appear lackadaisical but Tseng knew he was lethally competent when he wished to be. He eyed his half drunk mug and sighed, abandoning it to rise gracefully to collect his coat.

The trip took barely an hour, the majority of time spent in searching for a parking spot. Entering the hospital lobby, Tseng produced his ID and was swiftly directed to the VIP ward. Tseng often found it amusing to see his effect on people when they realized they were confronted by the head of the Turks. This time, he was just relieved it helped him bypass any bureaucratic red tape.

Approaching the nurses' station, he produced his ID once more and coolly asked to be briefed by the doctor in charge. The speed at which the man appeared was gratifying. Tseng listened carefully, asked a few pertinent questions and politely thanked him when he was done.

The room Tseng entered was obviously designed for a very important person. He noted the non-hospital regulation lace curtains that framed wide windows with the soothing view of a small park, and skirted across the plush tan carpeting to stand before the wide bed. Seated in the middle, dressed in a fine silk robe, appearing artistically tragic with a bandage around his head shading his pale features was Rufus ShinRa.

"It's you," Rufus said. There was something odd about the way he gazed at Tseng. It was as if he was trying hard to hide something, perhaps a spark of desperate joy at seeing a familiar face.

"Were you expecting your father?" Tseng countered, just a little curious about Rufus' expectations.

The young vice-president snorted in derision, his lips twisted into a bitter sneer. "I know better. Can I go home now?" he asked.

And that was the sad truth of it. Tseng knew the president had been informed but his only instruction had been to relay back the doctor's report.

"They're keeping you under observation tonight. The doctor said you may leave tomorrow but you should take it easy for a few days," he said at last.

Rufus shrugged. "Whether I can take it easy or not will depend entirely on the people who schedule my appointments."

Tseng considered the youth before him and not for the first time wondered at the unnatural childhood he had. Forced into taking on responsibilities far beyond his age but kept impotent towards doing anything useful. Tseng could sympathize with the seething frustration bottled up and given nowhere to go.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Tseng asked, changing the sensitive subject.

Once again that elegant shrug. "Not much I can tell you. I was on my way back from an inspection at the SOLDIER barracks. Suddenly there was a loud bang and jerked forward. Hit my head on the seat." Rufus waved a vague hand at his brow and brushed impatiently at a wisp of his overlong bangs covering the bandage.

Tseng gave in to the impulse to reach forward and adjust the dressing, his fingers sliding through the fine flaxen strands as he did.

Rufus stilled, his eyes widening in astonishment, fixated upon Tseng. There was no affront to his expression. Instead, he was holding his breath, as if afraid of frightening Tseng away from touching him. He uttered an inaudible sigh when inevitably Tseng withdrew.

For long moments, the two gazed at each other. Tseng uncomfortable with what he'd been tempted into doing, Rufus visibly disappointed that he'd stopped.

Tseng opened his mouth to apologize but was saved by the sudden ring of his PHS. He took a step back and flipped it open. His expression changed into stony blankness as he listened to the speaker at the other end.

At last he put the phone away. Tseng stood for a few long minutes in silent contemplation of Rufus. The young vice-president sat on the bed in growing discomfort under Tseng's intense stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rufus asked, frowning with confusion.

"Whatever possessed you to think you would be able to get away with it?" Tseng said in tones cold as ice.

It was now Rufus' turn to stare, growing comprehension and dismay leaking from his cracking facade of innocence.

"Reno tracked down the driver of the car. He says he was paid. You need to cover your tracks better, Vice-President Rufus." Tseng's chill tones could have frozen the flames in a bonfire.

"Don't," Rufus protested. He hated Tseng addressing him so formally. Denial was useless. For some reason, Tseng always knew everything.

Tseng continued, every word drawing a wince from Rufus as if he was being dissected. "So why? Was it to get the attention of your father?"

Rufus could only shake his head helplessly.

Suddenly Tseng grew still. Comprehension had dawned. "Oh, not your father at all. But someone else's attention. Someone who would have to be involved and come to you when you were injured. Someone you could not have approached in any other way..."

Rufus lifted his head to give Tseng a gaze filled with uncharacteristic supplication. "Are you really angry?" he asked finally.

Tseng blinked at the question and realized in a flash that he wavered between being flattered and impressed by the extent of Rufus' duplicity. There was some anger, but it was all for Rufus' injury. He sighed and the chill in his demeanor lessened. "No, I'm not really angry," he answered truthfully.

The leader of the Turks moved to sit down beside his vice-president, an oddly intimate position on the bed. "But you did take a huge risk to your own safety," he chided. However to show he forgave him, Tseng raised a hand to ruffle the top of Rufus' head, taking care not to dislodge his bandage.

Rufus appeared satisfied by the gesture, leaning unconsciously closer to Tseng. "I won't do anything like that again," he promised, a coy smile lifting his lips.

Tseng lifted his brow, debating whether to believe Rufus or not. The young vice-president was devious beyond belief. But for some reason, the knowledge made Tseng more exhilarated than exasperated. It was definitely going to be interesting keeping up with him.

"You know, next time, you could just drop me a memo and we'll go out for dinner," he said dryly, lifting Rufus' hand up to brush against his lips in a feather-light kiss. Yes, it was definitely going to be interesting keeping up with Rufus ShinRa.

Notes: I just love it when Rufus is being devious and manipulative and even more when Tseng is smart enough to keep up with him and see right through his schemes. I truly believe that Rufus loves attention and there's nobody else's attention that he'd love to have more than Tseng's, even if he has to think up convoluted ways to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tseng, director of the department of Administrative Research for ShinRa Company, was unable to keep the dark glower from his face as he waited somewhat impatiently for the elevator to arrive. The other employees on the floor, wise from years of reading his moods, refrained from making small talk, pausing only long enough to shoot him sidelong curious glances before determinedly returning their attention to the paperwork on their desks. A light ding signaled the arrival of the car and Tseng was soon gone from their sight.

Inside, Tseng carefully depressed a button for the secured level that was his destination and slid his keycard into the slot to clear his access. As the car slowly rose through the floors, only steely discipline stopped the young chief of the Turks from pacing around the enclosed space. The only indication of his stress was the furrow line between his brows and the tense grip of his fingers around the handle of the heavy metal case by his right. He was not looking forward to the upcoming interview.

Another ding and the carriage came to a stop. The doors opened into a nondescript hallway branching out to the left and right. Tseng turned with easy familiarity to the left, turned yet again at the next corner before coming to a stop before a plain steel door. He didn't bother with the doorbell, discreetly placed to the side, instead once more sliding his keycard through the access panel and punching in an override code. The door slid obediently open and Tseng strode in.

A quick glance around the large plush living room confirmed Tseng's target was absent so he swept through it towards a short hallway to the back. Two steps later and he was confronted by yet another door. Without further ado, he turned the knob and barged in.

The sound of his entry roused the single occupant on the spacious bed. Rufus ShinRa sat up and blinked with sleepy-eyed confusion. "Tseng? What are you doing here?" he slurred in dream-fogged tones.

Tseng refused to answer. He strode over to a side table and slammed his case onto the surface, the crash of metal on wood ringing discordantly loud in the silence of the room. He expertly flicked the latches open but did not remove anything before turning his attention back to Rufus.

A silence dragged out as Tseng stared icily at Rufus. Minutes ticked by while he held his composure with a tight rein.

"You're upset about something," Rufus said at last, knuckling the sand from his eyes. He made a futile effort to straighten up the dishevel of his silken pajamas, half unbuttoned and rumpled from his sleep.

"Oh you think?" Tseng said in sarcastic reply. "I've just come from an interesting conversation with your father. And with new orders."

That said, Tseng galvanized into action, pausing only to remove some items from the case. He was upon Rufus in a flash, gripping the young man by his collar as he hauled him upwards. With a sharp tug, yanked the pajama top apart, ignoring the button that flew past his cheek.

Rufus gasped with stupefied surprise at the sudden violence. He was even more alarmed when Tseng started tying a tourniquet around his exposed arm. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away but Tseng seemed to have anticipated the action and thrust an arm against his neck in a chokehold. Pinned, Rufus was only able to watch in horror as Tseng pushed a large needle into an exposed vein.

It didn't take long before the syringe was full and Tseng was pulling it free. A quick dab of an alcohol swab and Rufus was suddenly released. Tseng returned to the case with the vial and slid it into the complicated instrument within. Minutes later, it spat out a readout.

Rufus had flopped back on the bed, one hand slowly massaging the wound on his arm as he turned to watch Tseng studying the result of his blood test. "So are you going to give that to him?" There was no question who he was referring to. For now, there was only one boss in ShinRa.

Tseng paused and turned his full attention on Rufus. For some reason, the beautiful youth appeared totally unalarmed by the prospect. He contemplated him some more, putting aside his own frustration from the situation and suddenly it clicked.

"You _want_ me to show this to him," he said finally.

Rufus appeared pleased that Tseng had figured it out. "I can't ever hide anything from you, can I, Tseng?" he answered, flipping over to his side to stretch luxuriously like a contented cat.

"Why on Gaia would you want your father to think you're a drug addict?" Tseng demanded. He waved the readout at Rufus. "Of Trance, of all things?"

Trance was a popular drug, used by those members of Rufus' acquaintance that Tseng would have thought he scorned. A derivative of Loco Weed and Mako, the confuse factor in the weed synthesized into a mind numbing bliss, it made its addicts indolent and uninhibited. It was also distinctive in its cost. In all, a rich boy's drug but one that Tseng would have never thought Rufus would indulge in.

Rufus took a few seconds to smirk at Tseng. "Because I needed to give him something to be angry about at me," Rufus said.

Tseng itched to kiss that irritating smugness from Rufus' lips but business first. "Explain," he demanded succinctly.

Rufus sighed and took a deep breath for his exposition. "Remember that guy you killed? The Avalanche middleman that I was dealing with?"

Tseng nodded.

"It appears that there is an investigation surrounding his disappearance once it was discovered he's an Avalanche member. Now also apparently, I haven't been as careful as I thought and people have seen me with him. The only good thing about this mess is that apart from being a terrorist backer, he's also a drug dealer. Of Trance, in fact." Rufus paused to allow Tseng to draw his conclusions.

"So this is all a feint?" It wasn't really a question.

Rufus nodded with satisfaction. "I knew you'd figure it out. Better to be a drug addict to my father than to be exposed as having funded people out to destroy him," Rufus said with dry humor.

"Now you can give him the readout and promise him that you'll break me from this terrible habit," he mocked.

Now that Tseng knew the truth, all his previous frustration dissipated. He tucked the readout carefully back into the case and returned to the bed beside Rufus. "You take terrible risks to your own health," he said in gentle reproach. He couldn't resist reaching out and brushing a golden strand from Rufus' brow.

"I know. But you should know by now that I don't do things without a reason," Rufus said, and leaned closer to Tseng. Emboldened by the drug, he nuzzled at him and made a disgruntled sound when Tseng held him away. 

"Go to sleep, you're tired out," Tseng said simply and pulled him down. He could see Rufus was muddle headed from the drug from the oddly dilated focus of his eyes. If Tseng was going to do anything with this attractive but also frustrating young man, he wanted him to be in the full possession of his faculties. He wanted no drug taint to Rufus' memories with him.

Rufus seemed to understand and obediently did as he was told. A contented stretch and yawn later and his lashes fluttered down, the narcotic dragging him into slumber.

Tseng carefully removed his coat and rearranged himself next to Rufus, pulling him close in a protective embrace. He would be there when Rufus woke up and started going through withdrawal.

Fin

Notes: So this plot bunny came out of a conversation I had with Nekojita about how we didn't think Rufus would ever abuse drugs. I decided that certain circumstances might make him decide to do so. And of course, Tseng would be right there, involved and protecting him. I love his dedication.

In case you haven't noticed, this series can be characterized by Rufus rolling around in bed, while Tseng manhandles him and never does anything more than that. Ha ha.

Also credit goes to Elvaron for suggesting the use of Loco Weed as a drug, which in game, casts confuse on all enemies.


End file.
